Interviewing the Stars
by PercyJacksonPossessed
Summary: The name says it all. A story about a girl named Riley who interviews characters from kingdom hearts; Sora, Kairi, Donalad, etc. R/R! Discountiued without ending.


Riley: Hoela homie g's, and welcome to interviewing the stars!

Sora: This is an interview? I thought we were supposed to be saving Kairi here?

Kairi: Sora, im right here you know?

Riley: Don't you people know it's rude to interrupt! Doesn't you mother teach you any manners!

Sora: Um, we don't have mothers…

Riley: Glares at him

Sora: cringes

Riley: As I saying before I got rudely interrupt, I will give all you fans of the Kingdom Hearts game a sneak peak at the lives of your favorite characters.

Random Fan- Where's the rest of them?

Riley: Crap! I almost forgot about the other victims, er, characters. Lady g's and gents, put your hands together for Goofy Donald and… the other people that I forgot the names of!

Donald, Goofy and other people she forgot the names of- Walk on stage

Roxas: I have a name you know.

Riley: Yeah I know, I just dint care enough to remember it.

Roxas: pouts

Namine: Who are you people, and why are you all looking at me? Im not creepy! Why are you so mean to meh?

Donald: Oh get a life!

Goofy: Donald, remember what your anger management consular said…

Riley: You go to anger management class?

Donald: Shut up!

Riley: Excuse, what was that?

Donald: Um sorry queen Riley, ill be a good boy! Promise!

Riley: You're forgiven.

Sora: How'd you get him to do that? He doesn't listen to anyone.

Riley: Im awesome, that's why.

Kairi: So, when do we start the interview?

Riley: Lovely question Mairi-

Kairi: It's Kairi.

Riley: That's what I said Lairi! Anyway ill be interviewing you separately every episode. Also-

Kairi: Who's going first?

Riley: Gods Jairi, didn't I tell you nawt to interrupt. If you'll let me continue for one minute, maybe-

Kairi: Okay fine.

Riley: I told you nawt to interrupt! Now where having 10 minutes of silence!

Kairi: But-

Riley: No buts! Cue the jeopardy music!

Stage dude: The old one or new one?

Riley: Hm, what do you guys think?

Sora: I like the new one.

Riley: One for the new one. Next?

Goofy: The old one, it's a classic!

Riley: Um, okay? One for the old one. Next.

Roxas: The new one, its way better.

Riley: 2 for the new one, next.

Namine: *sniff* the ol-old one.

Riley: 2 for the old one. I like vote for the old one, and that makes 3 (**A/N I know math!) **so the old one wins!

Kairi: Hey! I didn't choose!

Riley: Too bad. Stage dude, play the music!

Stage dude: Plays music

10 Minutes if Silence Memorable Moments:

1 min- Sora chewing his gum, loudly.

2 min- Riley smacking Sora

3min- Namine crying

4 min- Namine crying

5 min- Namine getting 'timeout'

6 min- Namine coming back from timeout in bruises

7 min- Kairi yells at Riley for no reason

8 min- Riley chases Kairi out the building

9 min- Kairi comes back with scars

10 min- Sora laughs but quickly stops when Riley mouths to him "Your next."

Riley- Well that was fun-

Kairi- Not for me…

Riley- glares at her

Kairi- cringes

Riley- As I was saying, that was fun! But sadly that's all the time we have left. Join us next time-

Riku- WAIT! We barley did anything!

Riley- Whoa, where did you come from?

Riku- I was here the whole time.

Riley- No you weren't.

Riku- Yes I was.

Riley- No you weren't.

Riku- Yes I was.

Riley- No.

Riku- Yes.

Riley- No you wer-

Sora- Can we get on with it already.

Riley- Fine. What do you want to do?

Riku- Dance!

Riley- To what?

Everyone: SANCTUARY!

Riley: Oh gods. Fine, cue the music!

Stage dude- We don't have sanctuary, but we do have the retarded running horse song **(A/N check it out on you tube, its uberly funny!)**

Riley: Want to dance to that?

Everyone: YEA!

Riley: Whatever. Play the music!

(Everyone starts to dance)

Riley: Join us next time on a next episode of,

Everyone: INTERVIWING THE STARS!

Kairi: I hate this show.

5 minutes later…

Riley: (beating up Kairi) you hate what?!

Kairi: Im sorry! Im sorry, your show rocks!

**Thanks for reading. Seriously can you please review, I see how many people read the story, why are you guys so lazy to review? REVIEW I SAY!**


End file.
